


Carezze

by Rota



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 10:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7098277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rota/pseuds/Rota
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>E si ritrova a ridere ancora, di fronte all’espressione perennemente corrucciata di Takanobu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carezze

***Autore:** Rota  
***Fandom:** Haikyuu!!  
***Personaggi:** Futakuchi Kenji, Aone Takanobu  
***Prompt:** “A modo mio avrei bisogno di carezze anch'io,” Piazza grande, Lucio Dalla  
***Rating:** Giallo  
***Generi:** Sentimentale  
***Avvertimenti:** What if…?, Drabble, Shonen ai  
***Partecipante** alla Corsa delle 24 Ore – Seconda Edizione, indetta da Torre di Carta  
***Note:** Questa è tipo una delle mie OTP del fandom da /sempre/. Non ho molto da dire a riguardo xD  
Buona lettura :)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lo guarda da sotto lui, non ricordandosi come esserci arrivato, disteso sul materasso.  
E si ritrova a ridere ancora, di fronte all’espressione perennemente corrucciata di Takanobu.  
Lo fa quella sottile malignità sua, sebbene il contesto sia differente – come può guardarlo con quegli occhi così seri, in una situazione simile. Come può.  
Casa sua, letto suo, aria sua: davvero troppo per Kenji.  
Schiaffeggia la sua mano quando la sente contro il fianco, d’istinto. Trattiene il fiato quando lui ci riprova, all’altezza del viso. Sembra debba uccidere qualcuno, e le sue dita sono così calde.  
Trattiene battute inutili e socchiude gli occhi, appena in tempo per godersi l’ultima sua carezza. Sulle labbra.


End file.
